Esequiel, Montay, Shippo
This article is about the third chapter of the twenty-sixth episode of Happy Peep "Esequiel, Montay, Shippo & Josesito 2: Darktisk's Fury". Plot (In the universe, where everything is there, the rest of the penguins are in a floating piece of ice) *Mumble: Where are we? *Ramón: I don't know tallboy. Something has happen again. *Terry: What is this place? *Mary: Is Darksmoke trying to trick us? *Ashley: Oh no, you guys have to see this! (Everyone saw Esequiel, Montay, Shippo and Josesito laying down) *Mumble: They..........died. *Lovelace: Josesito mentioned about a enemy named Lord Darktisk. He escaped Penguin Hell to take over the universe himself without Darksmoke. *Everyone: *gasped* *Phoenix: What about my son? *Fastino: Montay! What they done to him? *Lovelace: Those monsters fused together to created a huge monster that destroyed our world. *Sven: There's nothing that we can do. *Arbert: Even the adelies. *Noah: Lord Darktisk will die for this. *Atticus: What is wrong with Esequiel? I thought he was an adult. *Slikk: He invented something the other month when he wanted to stop Vikram and the thefts. *Alonso: We must learn something on what we can do like you guys did on defeating the Polar Bear Squad at Snowy Plains. *Roy: But we were not there at the battle. *Alonso: I know Roy. You have to think of something. *Carmen: Maybe, the Great 'Guin knows. *Zurina: The Adélie God will know this Carmen. *Catherine: Oh Esequiel.....you never forgive. *Erik: What can we do about them? *Raul: Yeah, what can we do about them? *Hugh: They're not up! They may have died from the battle they were fighting. *Lovelace: Lord Darktisk has killed them. (Phoenix begins crying as he picks up his son) *Phoenix: *crying hard* Shippo, my son, this is all my fault. I wasn't there to protect you. I'm so sorry I failed you. (A flashback shows Phoenix finding out that Darktisk is fusing with Sharp-Tor-Genie-Kazor. The flashback ends) *Fastino: My son! What has Esequiel done to my son! The world is ruined. He is a failure inventor. *Hersila: Nothing is wrong with Esequiel. Someone already take over something. *Cho Cho: Who could it be? *Phoenix: Lord Darktisk take over the world! Lovelace is right. *Boss Skua: Huh? Are you ready to stop us now? *Phoenix: No! The skuas are there with us! (Everyone find out that Boss Skua, Dino, Frankie, Vinnie, Francesco, Brokebeak and Furry are there with the penguins) *Mumble: Huh? Do you like that penguins die when it is a hero? *Boss Skua: So flipper boy? You caused trouble around here. The world is dark already. The sky is red and black. *Fastino: Guys, i sneaked to Esequiel's Tickle Lab to steal his fuel power. Esequiel didn't find out about it. I only test it when stopping a leopard seal. *Alonso: What? That's not yours! Give it back! *Fastino: No! *break the fuel power and heal it to the four penguins laying down* You god damn son of a pitch! *Alonso: They're glowing? Look what have you done! *Fastino: Roy, don't exile me! *Roy: I will not. Alonso, you must behave like always. *Alonso: I'm sorry. *Xever: Roy look! *Roy: What the fridge?! (Esequiel, Montay, Shippo and Josesito transform into super saiyans as they are all yellow in their feathers. For Shippo, his feathers turn from black to yellow.) *Esequiel: Thanks for getting us back......Fastino. I can let you go to my lab someday even you sneaked there to get my fuel stuff. *Fastino: I'm sorry...but? *Esequiel: Nah, just kidding. You helped us all! (Everyone cheered when the four main heroes are alive) *Montay: Wow, all yellow? *Shippo: This is awesome. *Josesito: Great, what is that thing over there? *Esequiel: That's the black hole. It will lead to Planet Darkcore which turned out to be a universe and took over everything since the Earth is gone. *Phoenix: Son! I was so worried! *Shippo: Leave it to me dad. We are going to stop everyone from Planet Darkcore. *Esequiel: We are going to destroy Planet Darkcore and get our universe back from Darktisk's plans. *Mumble: Hey Esequiel, make sure that you will destroy his castle. *Esequiel: I will. *Montay: We are ready for this. (They holded fins and fly into the black hole to enter Planet Darkcore) *Mumble: They did it! (Everyone cheered) *Boss Skua: I trust you to defeat them! (In Planet Darkcore, Esequiel, Montay, Shippo and Josesito are in the dark side of the universe which was controlled by Darktisk. The background music "His World" by Zebrahead begin to play.) *Esequiel: Montay and Shippo, make sure that you kill the dark penguins in the town while we stop the monster fusion of Darktisk. *Montay: Sure back at ya! *Josesito: Let's go Esequiel. I wonder who the monster will be. (As Esequiel and Josesito take off to stop the monster fusion of Darktisk and Sharp-Tor-Genie-Kazor, Montay and Shippo will stop the monsters of Planet Darkcore. Shippo lands to be running.) *Montay: Now it is- (A dark gentoo penguin with a rocket, glasses and a gun appear looking at Montay and Shippo) *Dark Gentoo Guard: Hey! They are real world penguins. I will kill them. (Dark Gentoo Guard started shooting when Shippo dodges them while attacking the evil ones) *Montay: We will kill all of them. (With Esequiel and Josesito, they encounter the evil monster fusion of Darktisk and Sharp-Tor-Genie-Kazor) *Esequiel: What the? What is that? *Dark-Sharp-Tor-Mind-Kazor: I am Dark-Sharp-Tor-Mind-Kazor! The most powerful villain of all time! *Josesito: We have to stop this monster! *Esequiel: Let's go! (Esequiel and Josesito started fighting Dark-Sharp-Tor-Mind-Kazor. Back with Montay and Shippo.) *Montay: Alright Shippo, this gentoo monster will use a strange attack, dodge yourself. *Shippo: Alright, I'm ready. (Dark Gentoo Guard uses his shots at Shippo but he dodges them. Shippo hit 3 dark emperor penguin monsters as Montay uses his fire attack on the dark penguins.) *Dark Gentoo Guard: Curse you! *Shippo: How about this! *jump on the Dark Gentoo Guard's head* *Dark Gentoo Guard: Noo! *Montay: He's getting it! (Back with Esequiel and Josesito) *Esequiel: Hey Dark-Tory! Take this! *uses his beam attack on Dark-Sharp-Tor-Mind-Kazor* *Dark-Sharp-Tor-Mind-Kazor: OW! YOU FAT MONSTER! *Josesito: Take a spin! *hit Dark-Sharp-Tor-Mind-Kazor* *Dark-Sharp-Tor-Mind-Kazor: AAHHHHH!!!! *roars* *Josesito: He can roar like a polar bear but in his own universe? *laughs* (Back with Montay and Shippo) *Montay: Alright, it ends here. *uses his laser attack on Dark Gentoo Guard* *Dark Gentoo Guard: NOOOOOO!!!!! *Shippo: I'm coming! (Shippo jumped and fly with Montay after destroying the dark penguins of Planet Darkcore. Their town was finally destroyed.) *Montay: What are we up to? *Shippo: His castle. (Darktisk's castle was shaking but spins to turn into a one-eyed monster with squid legs) *Montay: Darktisk's castle is a...MONSTER?! *Shippo: Let's destroy his monster castle now. (Back with Esequiel and Josesito) *Esequiel: What can we do? *Josesito: This is somewhat of payback. *Dark-Sharp-Tor-Mind-Kazor: Yeah, you want some of this payback? *Esequiel: No! (Back with Montay and Shippo, they are moving the attacks from the Darktisk's castle monster) *Montay: His castle is fake! Where's the real one? *Shippo: This is the real one! *uses his blast attack on the castle* (Darktisk's castle monster was finally destroyed) *Montay: Yes! *Shippo: Now let's find Esequiel and Josesito. (Back with Esequiel and Josesito) *Esequiel: He's strong! *Josesito: That's not fair! (Montay uses his dark ball attack on Dark-Sharp-Tor-Mind-Kazor and Montay and Shippo finally showed up) *Montay: We are here! *Esequiel: Montay! Shippo! *Shippo: We destroyed his minions and his castle for good. *Esequiel: You finally did it. *Dark-Sharp-Tor-Mind-Kazor: NO! YOU DESTROYED EVERYTHING! *Esequiel: Keep a mind on you. *Montay: Oh yeah? You can die now! (Montay uses his laser attack on Dark-Sharp-Tor-Mind-Kazor and fall into his hole. He is back upside down, firing on Montay.) *Montay: Yikes! How can he do that? *Dark-Sharp-Tor-Mind-Kazor: Ta-daa! I am still alive! *Esequiel: We will never defeat him. Never! *Shippo: I got this. (Dark-Sharp-Tor-Mind-Kazor goes back into his standing form) *Dark-Sharp-Tor-Mind-Kazor: See? *Esequiel: You monster! (Esequiel uses his fire bomb on Dark-Sharp-Tor-Mind-Kazor and destroyed his body and his hole. Dark-Sharp-Tor-Mind-Kazor only has part of his body and his hands left. The background music ends.) *Esequiel: What? *Dark-Sharp-Tor-Mind-Kazor: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!! I AM FREE! *Montay: No! That's not fair! *Dark-Sharp-Tor-Mind-Kazor: Now, i am ready to destroy the rest of the universe for now. *Josesito: No! We are super enough to kill you. *Dark-Sharp-Tor-Mind-Kazor: Now, take this for your death. (Dark-Sharp-Tor-Mind-Kazor was charging up his dark attack on penguins) *Esequiel: Let's do this together! (Esequiel, Montay, Shippo and Josesito uses their blast attack and hit it from blocking Dark-Sharp-Tor-Mind-Kazor's attack) *Dark-Sharp-Tor-Mind-Kazor: NO! You fool! *Esequiel: Oh, fish. (A huge black hole was opening up, destroying everything from Planet Darkcore) *Dark-Sharp-Tor-Mind-Kazor: MY PLANET! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE! *Montay: You had enough of this. *Josesito: Your hope is over! *Shippo: You can never be good! *Montay: You killed a lot of people! *Esequiel: BYE BYE! (Esequiel charges a laser attack on Dark-Sharp-Tor-Mind-Kazor and ended up being destroyed when the black hole destroyed Planet Darkcore for good and even the darkness) TO BE CONTINUED TO THE LAST CHAPTER OF THE STORY Next: Esequiel, Montay, Shippo & Josesito 2: Darktisk's Fury/Epilogue Previous: Esequiel, Montay, Shippo & Josesito 2: Darktisk's Fury/Chapter 2 Category:Fanon Stuff Category:Fan-Fictions Category:MarioFan65 fanfictions Category:Penguin-Lover's Fanfictions Category:Episodes Category:Happy Peep episodes Category:Happy Peep